


If We Were To

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it seemed their relationship was based on the 'what if' side of everything. -Kensi/Deeks. Slight AU/Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If We Were To Fall Asleep In Eachother's Arms.

**If We Were To Fall Asleep In Eachother's Arms.  
Words: **744 **  
Couple:** Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks **  
TV Show:** NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Disclaimer:**  Do not own them, or NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Slightly, maybe completely, _AU_.**

…

There was glass smashed on the floor, the sounds of her cries echoed the room, along with his constant reassurances. She was out of it, she wasn't herself, he was able to tell that before he had set foot in the room.

"Kensi, calm down," he murmurred, trying to restrain her arms as they fought against him.  
"No! It's still on me, I can feel it," she cried fighting against his grip. "It's still there."  
"Kensi, it's okay, he's not here, you're alright," he repeated to her, again and again, but each time she just tried harder to release his grip on her.

The LAPD detective had suspected this reaction from her, having seen what their suspect had done to her. Kensi Blye had never felt so worthless, the man having thrown her down, having full control over her. If they had not gotten their soon enough, the suspect would have crossed further over that line.

"Kensi," he snapped, finally holding her still.

She looked up at him, pleading eyes that were brimmed with tears. She looked as broken as she was, the woman in front of him had no barrier up around herself emotionally at that moment, she was bearing her soul to anybody that dared to look. She was breaking down, piece by piece in front of him.

"It's still there," she whispered, keeping her eyes on him, "I can feel it on me,  _he's still there_."  
"It's just me Kens, nobody else is here," he assured her, "it's just you and me.'  
"I…I," she was stuttering, shaking where she sat, back against the kitchen wall in her apartment.

The NCIS agent broke, tears finally slipping down her cheeks. Marty Deeks knew that if he were to show this picture, the one of her breaking down in front of him, to the woman less than a week ago, she'd hate herself for days about breaking down in front of him. He doesn't mind, he just wants to figure out how to fix it, fix  _everything_.

"It's just us, nobody can hurt you," he murmurred as he slowly wiping the tear from her cheek.

She leant forward into him, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Her broken sobs sent small vibrations through her body. Wrapping two arms around her, he pulled her closer. The LAPD detective dropped a small kiss on her forehead, holding her close as her sobs slowly died. Leaning his back against the side of the kitchen bench, he pulled her closer, he could hear her muttering to her self, trying to tell herself that it was over, that no one was going to hurt her.

"Kens," Marty sighed, watching her as she sat back up again, wiping the tears underneath her eyes.  
"Please stay with me tonight."

Her voice was broken, barely a whisper once more. His strong and independent partner was breaking down in front of him; and with a small nod, he stood up, pulling her into his arms. Holding her balanced with one arm around her waist, he led the way towards her bedroom.

If this was any other night, he would have had other intentions. If this had been any other day, he wouldn't have thought twice before imagining his partner like that.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him move around her bedroom as though he knew where everything was. Returning to her with a singlet and trackies, she gave a weak smile.

"I'll be right here when you get back," he assured her.

Nodding slowly she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Shutting the door, she turned to face her reflection in the mirror, and almost breaking down at what she saw. The large bruise on the side of her face was turning purple, and touching it gingerly, she winced at sharp shoot of pain. Pulling the shirt over her head, she gingerly touched the bruises and cuts that were splattered across her abdomen.

Pulling herself together, she changed, choosing not to let hot water scald her skin, and began walking back towards the bedroom, where her partner was waiting for her. Dropping to sit beside him, she leant into him as he wrapped his arms around her once more and pulling her to lie down next to him.

"Thankyou," Kensi murmured, her eyes fluttering close.

Smiling against her hair, he closed his eyes as well, kissing the crown of her head, and letting sleep come over him.


	2. If We Were To Go Undercover As A Couple

**If We Were To Go Undercover As A Couple.  
Words: **443 **  
Couple:** Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks **  
TV Show:** NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Disclaimer:**  Do not own them, or NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Slightly, maybe completely, _AU_.**

…

"Do you think they'd be able to pull it off?" G Callen asked his partner.  
"I think Kensi is a damn good actress," Sam Hanna replied.  
"Not what I meant."  
"You think that she's so used to going undercover in a couple with you, that she wouldn't know how Deeks operates," he ellaborated.  
"Sort of," the ex-CIA operative shrugged.  
"They're partners, and they've done a damn good job of it over the past three years, I'd say they'll do alright."  
Callen sighed, "maybe. But Deeks'll do something that will throw her off slightly, he does everytime."

Sam chuckled slightly, turning his attention back to the large plasma screen in the OPS centre, watching the pair.

" _How long have you two been together?_ " Sandra asked, putting her glass back down on the table.  
" _Three years_ ," Marty –  _Daniel_ – answered, smiling at his partner, who only laughed quietly at how honest he was actually being.  
" _That's a while,_ " she prompted.  
Kensi –  _Angela_ – laughed louder this time, " _I've been trying to tell him that for months now._ "  
" _You're not the settling down type_ ," he reminded her.  
" _I put up with you for three years_."

The group at the table laughed, and from the camera angle they were watching from, they could see that Kensi was  _leaning_ onto him. She still sat on her own seat, but the entire top half of her body was somehow leaning onto her partner as he snuck his arm around her waist.

" _I heard you recently got married_ ," Kensi smiled at the other couple.  
" _Recently engaged, not married_ ," Petty Officer Adam Sterling corrected her, " _though, with all of the preperations that we have to go through, eloping sounds good right now_."  
" _It's not that bad,_ " Sandra laughed.  
" _Hire a wedding planner_ ," the marine told the pair, " _if you two ever get married, hire a wedding planner. You have no idea how much work it is to organise a wedding_."

Callen could have sworn that he saw Kensi's eyes flick up to her partner's for a moment, both of them either trying to ignore the awkward moment that the comment could create between them, or both of them warning the other the remember that vital piece of information.

As the night went on, G Callen and Sam Hanna couldn't find anything to say the pair could not pull it off. At times, it looked as though their moves were rehearsed, and as they said goodbye to the other couple, they both stood simultaneously, and the LAPD detective's hand had found his partner's back.

"I'd say they went alright," Henrietta Lange smiled, "correct gentlemen?"

The both shared a look, knowing that she was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say that went alright, correct?
> 
> Not really. There was barely and Densi there :'( I feel like I've slightly failed myself here.
> 
> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Thankyou!
> 
> Review?


	3. If We Were To Kiss

**If We Were To Kiss  
Words: **538 **  
Couple:** Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks **  
TV Show:** NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Disclaimer:** Do not own NCIS: Los Angeles, 'nuff said. **  
Slightly, maybe completey, _AU_.**

…

" _You need to get out of there now, he's coming back to his room_ ," Eric Beale warned the two through the comm-link, watching their suspect as he made his way back from the downstairs club and back towards his room.

The two partners shared a small look, pulling the USB stick from their suspect's laptop and slowly making their way out to hall. The elevator down the south end of the hall was in repairs, the stairs were blocked off because of the party going on downstairs, and the elevator down the north end of the hall was slowly making it's way up to that floor, holding their suspect.

"Ideas?" she asked with widened eyes.  
"I have one, but you're not going to like it," he replied slowly.  
"Right now I'd go with any of your ideas," the NCIS agent answered.  
"Just remember you agreed to this," Deeks told her.

She went to ask what, but he had pushed her up against the wall, slipping the USB into her purse and capturing her lips in his. Naturally, she would have pushed him off of her, but with his hands on her waist, holding her closely to his own body, she was trapped, and only had one option as to how to get out of it. Kissing him back, she help her purse tightly in her hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

With her lips moving slowly against his, she pressed her body closer to his, hearing the elevator open on it's arrival. Ignoring the sound of their suspect's footstep, she moved one hand up to be tangled in his hair, pulling him further towards her. She heard their suspect chuckle slightly, before slipping the key into the lock of his room and walk in, closing the door behind him.

She pulled away, slapping him on the chest, "what the fuck was that?"  
"I said you would like it," he reminded her, "and I'm pretty sure that was you kissing me back."

Narrowing her eyes at him she pulled him towards the elevator, communicating to Eric and the rest of the team that the suspect didn't spot them.

" _He may not have spotted you Kens, but I'm sure he got an eye-full,_ " G Callen joked, causing Deeks to chuckle slightly and Kensi to glare at her partner.

…

"You all did a good job today," Hetty told the team, "LAPD will be raiding the hotel by tomorrow night, and with the intel that both Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye procured today, we should have enough to finish the cartel for good."

With that, she dismissed the team, telling them to go home. As the bullpen cleared, Marty Deeks was left looking at his partner, watching her as she slowly pulled her gun from the draw, tucking it in the back of her jeans, and pull her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she told him, walking out of the bullpen, leaving him standing there staring after her.

Though she would never admit it, she could still taste him on her lips, and replaying the events of that day in her head, again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Number three is complete.
> 
> Sort of reminds me of a Warehouse 13 episode, except, then again, I don't really think that Myka would have kissed Pete if she hadn't have been taken over by Alice… But anyway.
> 
> Seven to go!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thankyou!
> 
> Review?


	4. If We Were To Admit To Being In Love

**If We Were To Admit To Being In Love.  
Words: **1211 **  
Couple:** Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks **  
TV Show:** NCIS: Los Angeles **  
Disclaimer:** Do not own NCIS: Los Angeles, 'nuff said. **  
AU, just, AU.  
Slightly drabblish.**

…

She sighed, watching the phone on her desk with a content look. She wanted it to ring, she wanted to answer the phone and hear his voice tell her that he was alright, she wanted to know that he would be coming him, but at the same time she was too scared to answer the phone because she knew it could be bad news – it  _always_ could be bad news.

She had been too involved in the case, Hetty had kicked her off it for that reason. She had gone to high school with the marine that had been murdered, and they had still been close, even after Kensi had joined NCIS. As soon as Hetty had made that decision to place her on desk duty until the case was over, Kensi knew who had set her up to it, she didn't even need to confirm her suspiscions.

 _"How could you?" she asked, "you asked Hetty to take me off the case? Are you insane?"  
"You're too close to this Kens! If you had stayed on the case you would have done something stupid! Isn't that my job? Making sure you _don't  _do something stupid?" he replied, seeming a lot more clamer than she was.  
"If it was Ray that had died, would you have let me tell Hetty to take you off the case?"  
"Yes."  
She scoffed, "you're lying to me."  
"No I'm not, because I know how much guts it would have taken for you to go to Hetty in the first place," Marty replied, "and I'm sorry if the fact that I may love you forced me to stop you from doing something stupid, but now we have to live with it, don't we?"_

She had never gotten to say anythng about his sudden confession, the LAPD detective had been whisked away by their team leader to have him ready to raid the suspect's warehouse, where they were one-hundred percent sure was also the main housing for a drug cartel tht LAPD had been trying to bring down for the past three years.

Originally, Kensi had been in the ops room with Eric and Nell, watching the raid happen, but when the first bullet was fired, she had stood and left the room, not bothering to explain her actions. Kensi was scared that if she stayed in the room, she may have to watch her partner take a bullet because she wasn't there to back him up, and she would never be able to stand losing him.

"Ms. Blye," Henrietta Lange said, "go home. The mission was successful and I have told the rest of the team to go home as well. You need sleep."  
"Thankyou," the female agent muttered, but stood and collected her things all the same.

…

As she stood in front of the sink, cleaning and re-cleaning what little dishes she had used, she was still anxious. Kensi knew that Hetty didn't say anything about her partner on purpose, maybe she was trying to ease the tension, maybe she was trying to sugar coat the situation and something really bad had happened to the LAPD detective.

She had been home for hours, and those hours had been spent cleaning every inch of her house. If she wasn't doing anything her hands were shaking, so in the time she had been home she was able to completely clean the living room, her bathroom, her bed room, and had began sorting out the endless ammount of junk in the guest room, that had been all packed away in boxes, waiting to be touched. Then when she had gotten hungry enough that it couldn't be ignored, she had called for pizza and decided to start on the kitchen.

The female federal agent had nearly dropped several cups, succeding in one of them. She had been frantic to clean it up, going through and disposing all of the shards before bringing the vaccum into the kitchen to suck up the little bits that had been left, probably damaged it at the same time, but all she cared about was getting it clean.

When her phone rang, she all but dived for it from the otherside of her kitchen, dropping the wet cloth on the ground as she answered the phone, "Marty?"  
"I'm outside," he answered simply, and that was all it took for her to hang up and quickly make her way to the door.

When she opened it, she found him standing there awkwardly, holding the usual carton of beers in his hand, while running his fingers through his hair.

"Hi," she whispered, thanking every heaven that he was still alive.  
"Hi."

Kensi stepped to the side, letting him walk into her living room. He stopped for a moment, taking in the clean floor and wiped down table. Narrowing his eyes slightly he walked through to the kitchen, knowing that her partner was following him with a possibly endless supply of questions.

"I guess you cleaned, huh," he said slowly, taking in the clean kitchen, besides the few dishes that still had to be done and the wet cloth on the ground that had been disgarded after she had heard her phone ringing.  
"I needed to do something, Hetty sent me home at around six," Kensi told him, "if I didn't do something I rprobably would have freaked out, which isn't something I do very often."  
"What else were you able to in four hours?" her partner questions with a small smile.  
"My bedroom, the bathroom, my lounge room, and I have sorted out nearly half of the guest room."  
"Guess you've been busy," he chuckled hesitantly.

She gave him a small nod, going to pick up the cloth and drop it into the sink. When she turned back to face him, he was watching her cautiosly.

"I kind of want to talk to you about something," Deeks answered her un-asked question, "about something that I said earlier."  
"You said that you loved me," she replied.  
"Uh, yeah," he stuttered, "listen, we've been partners for nearly four years now, and I really shouldn't have used that against you, it was stupid-"  
"You're not denying it," Kensi pointed out.  
"I was upset, I didn't want you doing anything stupid that could get you hurt. That's my job, making sure you don't die on me."  
"Are you going to let me say something?" she asked.

The LAPD detective's eyes widened, watching her walk to stand directly in front of him. She placed both hands behind his neck holding his eyes to make sure he was listening.

"You're my partner, Marty, and I know for a fact that this feeling is mutal," she started, her voice barely a whisper, "if you take it back now, I'm going to shoot you, I swear."

He sighed, leaning into her hand as she moved it to his cheek.

"For all intents and purposes," she smiled, "I love you. Mostly because you bring me donuts everymorning, but because you had enough guts to go to Hetty and ask her to take me out of the field on this case."  
The LAPD detective covered her hand with his, smiling as he traced circles on the back of her palm, "say it again?"  
"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. So much out of character Kensi and Deeks that my eyes – and brain – are bleeding.
> 
> Sorry about that! But I wrote this on a out of character writing high and it seemed a hell of a lot better than the original draft with was, for all honesty, the biggest piece of drabble to be ever written.
> 
> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Thankyou!
> 
> Review?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a list with ten prompts, and I have to write a one-shot for each. They will all sort of link, I think.
> 
> The one-shots will be set, with maybe a few weeks, a few months, sometimes days, between them. And as it finishes, it'll end up being a few years and that between it and the next one. Get it? Don't worry, I'm confused too…
> 
> Again. This may be completely AU as the story goes on, so ignore anything that doesn't seem right(:
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thankyou!
> 
> Review?


End file.
